More
by akane miyuki
Summary: Rasa lelah tak akan menghalangi kegiatan mereka / Im bad at sum, sorry / Fukuzawa Yukichi x Edogawa Ranpo / YAOI / LEMON / ADA ADEGAN RANJANG SO YEA, DONT LIKE DONT READ!


Ranpo tersenyum menggoda, pria di hadapannya menatap tenang dalam diam, menatap manik cobalt pasangannya lekat. Malam menjadi saksi bisu keduanya, mereka baru saja pulang kerja bersama sama menuju ke apartemen Yukichi.

Ketika Ranpo melangkah masuk melewati pintu, Yukichi dengan cepat menarik tangannya, menutup pintu dan memojokkan Ranpo, lebih tepatnya, Ranpo dipaksa untuk bersandar pada pintu dan berada dibawah dominasinya. Tanpa Ranpo sadari kedua daging sudah bertempelan, mengecap rasa dari masing masing individu. Indera pengecapan Ranpo merasakan teh hijau sehingga Ranpo bisa menebak kalau pimpinan yang sekaligus kekasihnya ini sudah meminum teh hijau terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang dengannya.

Yukichi dengan uletnya mengunci pintu tanpa melihat. Ia hanya fokus pada Ranpo seorang.

Mereka berdiri di sana, saling bertukar saliva selama kurang lebih 30 detik, kemudian Yukichi menelusuri lehernya, memberikan tanda kemerah merahan pada kulit mulus itu. Ranpo kegelian, lidah Yukichi terasa sangat hangat, dan nafasnya membuat daerah yang baru saja dibasahi oleh saliva itu terasa dingin mendadak. Sensasi yang aneh namun membuatnya ketagihan.

Ranpo menutup matanya, menikmati.

"Aku sayang padamu." Ucap Yukichi setelah mencicipi leher Ranpo, berbisik tepat di dekat telinga yang sudah memerah itu.

Ranpo tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga sayang padamu." Tangannya mengalung erat pada leher Yukichi kemudian, tak lama setelah itu, mereka kembali berciuman lembut. Pada awalnya ciuman itu terasa sangat manis dan kaku, namun setelah kedua lidah bertemu, perasaan nafsu mulai terbawa dan menyelimuti keduanya. Yukichi tak ragu ragu untuk membopong Ranpo dan membawanya ke ranjang. Ciuman masih dilanjutkan, Ranpo tak diberi kesempatan bernafas. Ia hanya mengambil udara sepenggal penggal.

Mengetahui keadaan Ranpo, Yukichi melepaskan ciuman panasnya, ia kemudian mengelus kepala Ranpo. "Maaf." Ucapnya. Ranpo menggeleng pelan, lemas karena dicium seperti itu, bukannya ia tak terbiasa, ia hanya telat mengambil nafas.

"Tak apa kok, aku suka." Ucapan Ranpo terdengar seperti godaan bagi Yukichi untuk menjamahnya lebih jauh lagi.

Perlahan lahan, Yukichi melepaskan pakaian Ranpo. Ranpo hanya pasrah menerima perlakukan kekasihnya, toh ia juga akan menikmatinya nanti.

Merasa tidak adil karena hanya pakaiannya saja yang dibuka, Ranpo ikut menurunkan paksa mantel yang dikenakan Yukichi, Yukichi tak peduli, ia malah menyisipkan tangannya ke balik fabrik yang menempel pada tubuh Ranpo dan meraba sesuatu di dalam sana, Ranpo menggeliat geli.

Ia memberi perhatian spesial pada kedua tonjolan pada dada Ranpo, mengusap, bahkan sesekali mencubitinya. Ranpo merinding tatkala tangan kiri Yukichi menurun ke perutnya, mengusap dan menyingkap kemejanya. Kemudian menurunkan celananya. Melepasnya dan mendorong paksa satu kakinya agar terarah keatas.

Ranpo dapat merasakan tangan hangat itu menelusuri bagian privasinya yang masih terbungkus boxer, Yukichi memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk memberi tanda pada paha dalamnya juga. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke paha mulus itu, sapuan nafas membuatnya merinding lagi. Kemudian rasa hangatnya lidah yang menempel membuatnya geli karena area itu jarang sekali terjamah oleh tangan sang kekasih.

Tak hanya jilatan saja, gigitan gigitan kecil pun tak jarang ia berikan.

Ranpo berhenti melucuti pakaian Yukichi dan menutup mulutnya, mencoba untuk tak mengeluarkan desahan desahan.

Sembari menggoda paha dalam Ranpo, Yukichi juga menusuk nusuk anus yang terlapisi fabrik kasar, menggodanya untuk meminta. Dan benar saja, Ranpo langsung merengek. Meminta agar Yukichi jangan menggodanya terus terusan.

"Ngg.. sudah, aku tak kuat.." ujarnya terengah, Yukichi memperhatikan Ranpo yang tengah ereksi, Yukichi memberikan sebuah cengiran nakal dan menyelipkan tangannya dibalik boxer yang dikenakan Ranpo. Ranpo menggeliat ketika Yukichi bermain dengan miliknya, menggenggam bahkan mengocok pelan. Boxer itu perlahan diturunkan. Ereksi sempurna terlihat di depan mata. Yukichi tanpa ragu segera melahap milik Ranpo. Membuat Ranpo mengerang nikmat akan hangatnya rongga mulut Yukichi.

Lebih, ia ingin lebih.

Karena lubangnya ta mendapatkan perhatian, ia bermain dengan lubangnya sendiri. Cairan dari miliknya yang sedang dimanjakan Yukichi pun menetes melalui sela selangkangannya memudahkannya untuk mengeluar-masukkan jarinya sendiri.

Yukichi sadar, namun ia membiarkan. Toh ia mendapat pemandangan yang memuaskannya, Ranpo memejamkan mata erat erat ketika ia hampir sampai. Ranpo mendorong kepala Yukichi sehingga miliknya bebas dari rongga hangat kekasihnya itu. Bagaimanapun, tak asik 'kan kalau keluar sendirian?

" _Sachou_ —"

"—panggil aku dengan namaku, Ranpo." Yukichi meminta, Ranpo tak bisa menolaknya.

"Yukichi," Ranpo menatap Yukichi erat. Kini Yukichi ikut bermain dengan lubang Ranpo, jari bertambah satu, yang totalnya sekarang berarti sudah ada 2 jari di dalam sana. Ranpo tak bisa konsentrasi, ia menikmati setiap gesekan jari Yukichi pada dinding sensitifnya. Ia mengerang kenikmatan.

Tidak, ini belum cukup. Ia ingin lebih.

"Yuki—chi.. ahh, su-sudah.. aku tak ingin jari.." betul, ia tak puas kalau hanya jari. Ia ingin kejantanan kekasihnya, mengocok isi perutnya dengan liar. Ah, Ranpo kini membayangkannya. Ia menginginkannya sekarang.

Ranpo menghentikan gerakan jarinya sendiri dan melepaskan diri. Ia kemudian menyentuh celana Yukichi, menurunkannya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Ia sudah benar benar dibuat lemas olehnya.

Yukichi tahu apa yang ingin Ranpo lakukan, maka ia membiarkan saja.

Ranpo meraih ereksi yang ada di depannya dan menelannya penuh. Tepat sampai tenggorokan, Ranpo ingin menangis ketika ujung milik Yukichi menyogok tenggorokannya. Namun ia menahannya, ia memundurkan kepalanya perlahan lahan, kemudian ia menurunkannya kembali. Sangat hati hati agar giginya tak mengenai kulit kejantanan Yukichi.

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup licin dengan saliva Ranpo, Yukichi mendorong Ranpo agar berbaring.

Ranpo terbaring, ia tahu harus apa. Ketika Yukichi kembali menatapnya intens, Ranpo melebarkan selangkangannya, memberi akses mudah bagi Yukichi untuk segera menerobos masuk. Tanpa ragu ragu, Yukichi mendorong, pada awalnya ia memelankan dorongannya sampai sampai Ranpo mengerang diantara nikmat dan sakit. Seprai menjadi korban cakaran dan cengkeramannya. Melakukan seks dengan Yukichi selalu terasa seperti pertama kali.

Entah Ranpo yang selalu rapat atau Yukichi saja yang semakin membesar.

Kalian tahu apa maksud kalimat diatas ini.

"Mnnnghn.. Yu-Yukich—i.. ah!" Kaki melingkar di pinggang Yukichi, memaksa Yukichi untuk masuk semakin dalam. Ranpo menikmati tusukan itu, buktinya ia sekarang sedang tersenyum dengan lirikan mata yang sayu. Yukichi gemas, namun tetap memasang tampang datarnya. Ia tak mau tiba tiba meliar karena perilaku kekasihnya yang manis nan menggoda ini.

"Uhh.. enak.." Ranpo berujar dan dengan ketidak tahu malu-an nya, ia menggoyang goyangkan pinggangnya sendiri, mencari kenikmatan di suatu titik dalam dirinya. Ia bermain dengan kejantanan kekasihnya, Yukichi mendengus.

"Apakah aku kurang memberimu perhatian sehingga kau bertingkah macam ini?" Tanya Yukichi yang kemudian melanjutkan gerakan maju-mundur nya itu, Ranpo terlonjak lonjak sembari tertawa.

Seksi.

"Ah—ahaha.. ahn, Yukichi sangat hebat.. di—hngh.. diatas ranjang.. eheheh.. mngh," kalau begini terus, sepertinya desah-tawa menjadi fetish terbaru Yukichi. Ranpo yang tertawa sambil mendesah sangatlah seksi. Ia ingin meledak saat itu juga.

"Yu-yukichi.. haa.. d-dari belakang.. ayo—ubah posisi.." pinta Ranpo. Yukichi tak dapat menolak karena posisi tersebut merupakan posisi favoritnya. Dengan Ranpo yang menghadap ke depan dan Yukichi yang mendorong masuk secara leluasa lewat belakang, hasrat keduanya dapat terpuaskan.

Bukan hanya itu saja, Yukichi diam diam menyukai pemandangan punggung Ranpo yang telanjang. Membangkitkan gairahnya untuk semakin menusuk dan membuat kacau isi perut Ranpo. Oh, atau bahkan mengeluarkannya diatas punggung Ranpo, setelah dipikir pikir, itu merupakan ide yang bagus juga.

Namun Ranpo tak menginginkannya.

Ia selalu ingin Yukichi keluar di dalam, ia ingin merasakan sendiri cairan kental dan hangat hasil jepitannya itu meledak di dalam perutnya. Dengan begitu, ia bisa merasa bangga karena telah membuat sang pimpinan ejakulasi dengan kekuatannya.

"Ah.. ah, awh!" titik kenikmatan Ranpo ditubruk berulang kali. Cepat dan keras.

"P-pelan pelan—nnng.. aaahh!"

Ranpo keluar terlebih dahulu. Rasanya tidak adil, namun apa daya. Ia tak bisa menahannya sendiri, dindingnya semakin menjepit kejantanan Yukichi. Yukichi sendiri, ia masih bertahan.

"Ranpo.. sebentar lagi. Tahan ya." Ranpo mengangguk. Hentakan kasar dan cepat ia berikan, tanpa tanggung tanggung pula ia mengguncang tubuh Ranpo yang sudah tak karuan, kedua tangan berada di pinggang Ranpo, berlawanan arah menggerakkannya.

"AHHH!" Ranpo keluar lagi. Ia baru saja keluar, namun ia tak bisa menahan rasa nikmat yang bertubi tubi itu, ditambah, cairan kental dan hangat ia rasakan mengalir di perutnya. Tak berhenti memenuhi lubangnya sampai penuh—sehingga tumpah dari sela sela karena tidak sanggup untuk menampung.

Tepukan di kepala diterima Ranpo. Yukichi tersenyum pada Ranpo yang kini berbaring lemas dibawahnya. Ranpo nyengir, milik Yukichi masih di dalamnya. Ketika Yukichi menarik keluar, kedua kaki Ranpo, dengan sengaja melingkari pinggangnya.

"Hei—"

"— _Sachou_ , satu ronde lagi?" Ranpo mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan lirikan nakal.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

A/N: H-halo kalian yang ada disana.

Udah lama gak nulis lemon yaa.. beginilah.

Fic ini special untuk kawan nista-ku yang sedang tergila gila sama pair manis manis seksi ini. (soalnya ku juga ngeship ini ehehe)

Hai Adel /lambainajis

Fic ngebut nih, 2 hari selesai. Fyuh.

Padahal kalau dikasih deadline malah gak niat /yha

Yosh, aku author baru juga di fandom ini, jadi mohon bantuannya, kritik dan saran sangat sangat sangat diterima!

Review tidak review, aku cinta kalian!

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan dan aku ga kuat ngetik ronde dua karena ini sudah malam, nanti malah khilaf /eh

Salam homo,

akane miyuki


End file.
